Light processing systems often involve directing light towards a display such that an image is produced. One way of effecting such an image is through the use of digital micro-mirror devices (DMD) available from Texas Instruments. In general, light is shined on a DMD array having numerous micro-mirrors. Each micro-mirror is selectively controlled to reflect the light towards a particular portion of a display, such as a pixel. The angle of a micro-mirror can be changed to switch a pixel to an “on” or “off” state. The micro-mirrors can maintain their “on” or “off” state for controlled display times.
The movement of micro-mirrors to reflect light towards or away from a particular portion of a display has conventionally been done in free space, requiring electrodes to apply strong forces to pull or push the micro-mirror in a desired direction. The mirrors are tilted until they touch a stop or a spring tip. In some cases, the mirrors can “stick” to the stops or spring tips reducing performance characteristics and requiring high voltages to be applied to electrodes to “unstick” them.